


Just Say Please

by AriMarris



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Evan, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Sub Connor, apparently its cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriMarris/pseuds/AriMarris
Summary: Evan's gotten surprisingly good at tying knots, and always puts that skill to good use.





	Just Say Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chchchchcherrybomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chchchchcherrybomb/gifts).



> "Submissive Connor" Tess requests as if I could ever say no. 
> 
> Have fun reading my awful writing.

Evan's gotten pretty good at his knots over the past few months, after finding out how _into it_ Connor was. At first he can't help but be hesitant, what if he hurts Connor with anything they're doing? It's all fairly new to him, but there's a safe word in place and that brings Evan comfort. They've only used it once, during one of Connor's bad days when something triggered him. It had been terrifying, filled with plenty of apologies as Evan held onto Connor, but reassured Evan that Connor wouldn't let him get too far.

Evan appreciated it, because it turns out he _really_ enjoyed this. There was just something undeniably gorgeous about Connor on his scraped, bruised knees with his hands bound behind him, tied to his bound ankles to limit his movement.

Evan's fingers linger on Connor's arm after tying the knots, and then trail up his arm and to his shoulder as he rises from his crouched position behind Connor. He leaves a path of goosebumps in his wake.

"Still doing alright?" Evan asks, pressing his palm against Connor's cheek. Connor turns his head to press a kiss against it with a fond smile on his face, probably keeping from laughing. It's the fourth time Evan's asked so far.

"Yes," Connor murmurs, and Evan smiles. He pushes his hand back, runs his fingers through Connor's hair, and then jerks it back in a sudden, rough movement. Connor was probably expecting it - it always starts like this - but that doesn't stop the moan from ripping through his throat. It's leaves him panting as Evan holds his head back at an angle, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Yes, what?" He asks, trying to make his voice firm, because he knows Connor likes it and he definitely likes the reaction - Connor's lips flooding with pink and the heavy, shaking sigh that escapes him moments later.

"Yes, sir," Connor says, breathless. He licks his lips, and Evan hums approvingly.

"Good," he says, and steps back. Connor whines as his hair is released and Evan hides the grin on his lips as he turns around. "I'll be right back."

He goes to their closet, shuffles around for a few moment. He makes sure to take his time, because he can hear every time Connor shifts behind him. Connor's never been one for patience but then - neither was he.

He emerges with what he was looking for, looking pleased as he moves to one again crouch before Connor.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Evan asks, hand hovering inches above from Connor's chest. Connor nods. Evan retracts his hand. "You know better than that - speak up."

"Please," Connor says, softly. Evan raises his brows. Connor immediately corrects himself, "Please, _sir_."

"Good boy," Evan praises, breaking eye contact to drink in the sight that was Connor Murphy. He's shaking, covered in goosebumps and fading hickies. His nipples are already hard, erect from his arousal and the chill of the room, his cock half erect against his thigh.

He can't help but slip up a little, losing his breath at the sight before him. He leans forward, kissing Connor heavily, biting Conniuyor's lip. The man gasps into the kiss and Evan seizes that moment to deepen it. When he breaks away, he leaves Connor panting. He's a little out of breath himself.

"You're such a good boy," Evan says, can see Connor shiver at the words. "Now hold still or you'll be in trouble."

Asking Connor to stay still as Evan clasps the clamps onto his nipples is pretty much a trap. Connor's ridiculously sensitive, and immediately jumps upon the first one locking down, a whimper escaping his throat. Evan swats him lightly, warningly, and then continues with the other.

"You still good?" Evan asks, because there are days they don't make it past this point. Evan didn’t think today would be one of those days, and he’s proven right when Connor nods at Evan to continue, his mouth falling open. Evan straightens up, once again falling back into his role. "You look so pretty like this," Evan says, stepping back. "All tied up and hard for me, so beautiful."

Connor basks in the words, the praises, as though in that moment he believed them. Maybe he did. Evan hoped he did. Wished he could make Connor see how beautiful he was every moment of every day - he was getting distracted, but he can't stop fixating on Connor's face, from his parted lips to his eyes, slipped closed as he breathed deeply.

They should get a blindfold, a nice one that suited Connor's pretty face, that would block out his senses so he could only concentrate on how everything felt, every touch-

"Please," Connor says softly, and it strikes Evan that he may have been staring a little too long.

"Please, what?" Evan asks. "What do you want? You have to tell me."

"Your cock, please," Connor asks, his face darkening several shades. "Please, sir."

That was.

Hot.

Of course it was. Evan had realized fairly quickly how much he enjoyed hearing Connor beg. So he drags it out a little longer.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," he reprimands, beginning to palm himself through his boxers as he watched Connor shift, his knees scraping against the hardwood floor.

"Please," Connor repeats, this time with a little whine that makes Evan's cock twitch against his hand. A little, pleased sigh escapes his lips as Connor continues, "Please, fuck my mouth with your cock, sir. Please."

"Better," Evan says. He grabs yet another plaything - a long stick with tassels on the end - and steps forward. Connor immediately leans forward, mouthing Evan through the thin fabric. His mouth is wet and warm, even with the boxers in the way. "You're always so good for me, aren't you?"

Connor doesn't say or do anything, too focused on the task at hand - or mouth, considering Connor's hands were a little tied up. He's rewarded with a sharp pain on his ass as Evan brings the whip down without warning. Connor jumps a little at the sudden sting, hisses quietly.

"Are you going to answer me, slut?" If he stumbles a little over the word, neither of them make any indication to notice or point it out. Evan's a little iffy on using degrading terms, terrified of accidentally hurting Connor. He's learnt that words will always leave words worse than any bruises.

"Yes, I always want to be good for you, sir," Connor agrees, a mumble against Evan's boxers. He looks up at Evan through heavy lidded eyes and Evan bites back a groan. He weaves his free hand through Connor's hair once again. It's more to ground himself than anything.

"Please let me suck your cock?" He's rewarded with another snap of the whip, this time on against his thigh, and corrects himself, "Please, _sir_ , I want to suck your cock and be a good boy. Let me be a good boy for you."

Well, shit, how was he supposed to deny that? Evan swallows hard and immediately pulls down his boxers, shimmies them down his thighs and kicks them aside. They land somewhere amongst the clothes they had discarded earlier, Evan hardly notices. He's too busy focusing on the way Connor's lips, barely parted, press against the tip of his tongue. He can't hold back the quiet moan as Connor's tongue darts out, tasting the precome that had long since begun leaking. Evan's grip on Connor's hair tightens.

"You're so gorgeous," Evan praises softly, as Connor's eyes slip closed and his mouth falls open to take Evan's cock into his mouth. He can feel Connor moan around him, the gentle vibrations and warm heat.

Evan thrusts forward, just the smallest movement that forces Connor to take more of him. He can feel Connor's tongue pressed against the underside of his length, soft and wet.

He brings the whip down on Connor's ass once again. The last two spots have already turned a bright red and Evan knows he's going to worry about them later despite Connor's reassurances, but for now he just thinks about the choked out gasp Connor releases.

"You make such pretty noises," Evan hums. He really does. Evan could probably get off on Connor's noises alone, all wet and lewd and eager, and just for him. Connor's movements start slow and drawn out and he could stare at Connor's lips wrapped around his cock for forever. "You're doing so good, babe."  
At the praise, Connor quickens his pace, almost impatient and more than a little cheekily. There's a little twinkle in his eyes when he looks up at Evan slows just long enough tease Evan, sucking on the tip of his length.  
Evan curses under his breath and rewards Connor with fourth crack of the whip against his ass - and then a fifth, just for the hell of it.

Watching the red marks appear on Connor’s skin, sure to fade into little bruises, certainly doesn’t give Evan any satisfaction but he knows Connor enjoys it for whatever reason, so it’s not the worst thing.He tests the waters and brings it down again, harder than he has ever done before. Connor clearly wasn't expecting it, pulling his his head back from Evan's cock with a wet pop hidden beneath the yelp, eyes suddenly blown wide. It only takes a moment for him to process what happened and react, red flooding his cheeks.He licks his lips, drawing Evan's attention to a trail of drool dribbling down his chin. Connor looked... really fucked out, with his messy hair and flushed face and blissed out expression, and Evan hadn't even fucked him.

He licks his lips, drawing Evan's attention to a trail of drool dribbling down his chin. Connor looked... really fucked out, with his messy hair and flushed face and blissed out expression, and Evan hadn't even fucked him.

Evan steps back, just the slightest, to observe. He drags the whip across Connor's skin, over his hips and his stomach. "You liked that?"

Connor nods, letting his eyes slip close and focusing on the feeling that is the whip tracing across his skin, a slow, warning path that sends shivers of anticipation through his body. Evan pauses against Connor’s stomach, and he sees Connor’s shoulders tense.

He doesn’t do anything for a couple of moments, and then continues tracing out his path. Connor’s shoulder slump, he let’s out the breath he’s holding - and Evan retracts the whip, bringing it down sharply below his chest. The smack sounds through the room, but not louder than Connor’s yelp-moan that Evan was finding increasingly gorgeous.

So he repeats it, again and again, across his stomach and up his chest. He notes that when he hits too close to Connor’s clamped nipples, Connor tends to arch into them, his thighs pressing tightly together. The sounds are more like whimpers at that point, Connor breathing heavily, almost panting, between each lash.

Evan stops suddenly, letting Connor catch his breath as he resumes tracing the whip over his now blemished torso. Evan swallows hard upon seeing the colourful welts covering the pale skin, and throws the whip aside.

“You alright?” he asks softly as it clatters to the ground somewhere beside them. He reaches out as Connor nods, cupping his face and using his thumb to push away the trail of drool that had made it down his chin. The pad of his thumb traces Connor’s bottom lip as he does so, chapped and wet beneath his touch. “You’re so beautiful, Connor, if you could see yourself right now-”

Connor hums softly, his eyes slipping closed and letting himself press his cheek against Evan’s hand. It’s a soft moment, one that lingers between the two even after Evan retracts his hand. It continues, stretches on, until Connor leans forward once again, silently prompting them to continue.

Evan tangles both hands in Connor’s hair this time, drawing him closer. Connor doesn't open his mouth for Evan’s cock this time though, instead brushes his lips down Evan’s length. Evan shivers, finger tightening, urging Connor on.

Then he’s licking, sucking his way back towards the tip, wet and loud and obscene. It seems to go slowly, Connor teasing Evan’s length with his mouth, a hint of amusement on his face every time he feels Evan’s length twitch excitedly. By the time he reaches the tip, he’s leaking even more precome, his cock practically begging for release.

Connor grants it, first with a tender kiss against Evan’s cock that coats his lips with glistening precome, and then by once again taking Evan in his mouth.

He moves quickly this time, encouraged by Evan’s moans and praises and tugs on his hair, this time pulling him forward each time Evan can't resist thrusting up into his mouth. It's not long until he feels the heat pooling in his belly, feels himself nearing the edge.

“Connor,” Evan tries to warn. The word comes out choked by the rush of pleasure so he responds instead by yanking Connor’s hair, pulling him off his cock as he comes. Evan practically chants Connor’s name, mixing mild expletives between, and reaching down to stroke himself through his orgasm.

He ends up coming across Connor’s face, across his cheek and onto his open mouth. Come mingles with the drool dripping down Connor’s chin, Connor unable to wipe it away and Evan not quite wanting to. He liked seeing Connor like this, after all. Heavy lidded eyes staring up at him longingly, mouth hanging open, stray hairs escaping and sticking to his sweat slicked forehead and covered in Evan’s come- a complete mess.

“You’re so beautiful,” Evan says for what feels like the hundredth time. He runs his hand through Connor’s hair, pushing it back and meeting his eyes. Connor smiles and Evan watches as his tongue darts out, swiping across his lips, tasting Evan on him, and shit-

Evan drops to his knees in front of Connor, dragging him forward and kissing him hard.

He can taste himself on Connor’s lips, on his tongue, as they move together feverently and all too soon he’s breaking the kiss. He reaches for Connor’s cock, straining and hard, and strokes it quickly as he peppers kisses down Connor’s jaw and neck, over his shoulders.

Connor drops his forehead onto Evan’s shoulder with a loud, keening moan as Evan sucks a new set of marks over his shoulder and chest.

“You have to tell me what you want,” Evan demands, twisting his wrist and giving Connor a light squeeze. “Tell me what you want, Connor.”

Connor doesn't seem able to find words until Evan’s grip tightens around the base of his cock and stops moving. He attempts to buck into Evan’s hand, but it's all rather futile. “Come, let me come.”

“Hmm?” Evan’s not sure if Connor’s actually challenging him or if that's how far gone he is, but he bites down on his shoulder in response to Connor’s demand, a warning. “What was that, Connor?”

“Please let me come, sir. I've been so good, please, sir,” Connor pleads, and Evan gives in, returning to his hurried speed. He twists his wrist just right with each stroke, the way he knows Connor likes it, the way that makes Connor cry out in pleasure he tries to muffle against Evan’s skin.

Connor spills into Evan’s hand and across his stomach soon after and Evan slows his strokes as Connor rides out his climax. As soon as he begins to whimper from the stimulation, Evan releases his over sensitive cock and can _feel_ Connor melt against him.

“Hey, hey,” Evan says, peeling himself away from Connor which is quite an endeavour considering how they had become a sticky mess of spit, sweat, and cum. Evan trails his fingers gently up Connor’s stomach, through the mess of cum on his stomach, He ghosts over Connor’s chest, knowing he’s bound to be ridiculously sensitive.

He removes one clamp at a time, Connor shuddering at the sudden release of pressure on his nipples. Evan uses the pads of his thumbs to rub soothing circles after each clamp comes off. He waits until Connor relaxes under his touch to drop his hands to his side.

He shifts until he’s behind Connor, ignoring the man’s stubborn whine, and begins to untie the ropes. He tugs them off, let’s them drop to the ground in a tangled mess he’d have to deal with later. Right now Connor’s wrists, rubbed and raw from straining against the rope, demands his attention. He massages each wrist soothingly and as soon as he releases them, Connor pulls them in front of him.

“I'll be right back,” Evan says. He doesn't leave Connor alone long, just enough to grab a couple of wet facecloths from the bathroom. He can’t really leave Connor alone in this state. Last time he did, it had taken him ages to draw him out of himself. He always seems to retreat into himself after these things, and Evan doesn’t really blame him.

When he returns, Connor hasn't even moved, and looks as good as Evan expected him to. His eyes are dull and unfocused, and he’s made no effort to wipe off his face. Instead he has his knees pulled tightly against his chest, arms wrapped around them.

Evan settles in front of him, cupping his chin. He has to push Connor’s head up to face him before he can begin using the warm, damp facecloth to clean Connor’s face, his neck, his shoulders. Connor seems to unfold as he does so, soothed by the comforting gestures and quiet praises.

He shivers beneath Evan’s lips as he kisses each mark he comes across.

He casts aside the cloth once he’s done and Connor immediately slumps against him, presses his face against Evan’s neck. Evan plays with his hair idly, pulling his fingers through the tangles until they come undone. “We should get to bed, Con.”

Connor shakes his head stubbornly. “‘M comfy like this.”

“You won’t be in five minutes when you get cold any whiny.”

“Then give me five more minutes.”

“Sure, fine.” It’s not like he really wanted to move either, really.

He can feel Connor’s lips curl up into a smirk against his skin, pleased with his win, before pressing a kiss to his neck. He mumbles something Evan can’t quite make out, but he gets the gist of it and smiles softly.

“Love you too, Con.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Tess told me they wanted Submissive Connor and who am I to deny? I hope you guys enjoyed this bundle of pure Discord DEH Server Inspired Sin. 
> 
> And shout out to legit everyone who put up with me while writing this?? Seriously?? Y'all know who you are and I love you.
> 
> Also to anyone waiting for Between the Pages to update and getting this instead. I am. So Sorry.  
> Blame Tess.


End file.
